


Remedial Spanish

by ManifestMerlin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), College Student Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher Lance (Voltron), Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: Sassy Student Shiro Seduces his Teacher Lance and gets fucked.





	Remedial Spanish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberrylovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yes, Professor?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388779) by [strawberrylovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely). 

> YEET I finally wrote another thing, and it's porn! And it's finally Shance! And it's obviously bottom Shiro! Thanks very much to PunkinPinkGlitter for betaing this for me cause it really needed it and I hope you enjoy!

“Alrighty then, looks like I’ve kept you past the end of class so! Homework is to read through chapter three and go through the exercises on the website. If you have any questions I’ll stick around for a few minutes before heading back to my office.” Lance called out to his class as they started shuffling out the doors.

The lesson had been easy.

No one should need any help.

Not even  _ Chad _ .

So when Lance heard a single set of footsteps walking up to his desk, he turned to them and sighed, “What do you need help with-” he cut himself off as he saw who it was.

“Hello professor,” smiled Takashi Shirogane, Lance’s student and secret boyfriend. “I had a few questions about the pronunciations we went over today.”   
They had covered grammar that period.

“What did you need help with?” Lance asked, playing along.

“ **You’re gorgeous?** ” Shiro said, a shit eating grin just barely dancing on his face.

“Well-” Lance cleared his throat, “I can tell you’ve got some bits to work on-”   
“Oh, and I was wondering about:  **I’d love to be bent over your desk sometime.** ” Shiro interrupted.   
“Well that certainly wasn’t in the material-” Lance coughed as his face turned red.

“Last one!  **Just let me suck your fucking dick already.** ”

Lance’s spine went rigid at that one, “I see…”

“Well? How did I do?” Shiro’s grin widened.

“It was awful!” Lance sighed.   
“Wait- what-” Shiro’s smile fell.   
“Honestly I’ve never seen such bastardization of language before.” Lance hung his head, “I see now that you might be in desperate need of some remedial lessons for this section.”

“Remedial-!” Shiro sputtered. They both knew he had some of the best grades in the class.

“Yes remedial.” Lance said, “If you’d like we can schedule them now-”   
“No thanks,” Shiro grumbled, “That can wait.” he said as he shrugged his backpack further up his shoulder as he started to walk away.   
Lance caught Shiro by the collar of his shirt before pulling Shiro to face him, a hungry look in Lance’s eyes.   
“Patience Takashi~ I wasn’t finished… I was saying we can schedule them now, but we’ll need to go to my office to do that.” Lance said with a grin of his own.

It was Shiro’s turn to blush, “O-OHHH! Yeah sure I mean- yeah let’s do it now; got nothing better to do.”

“Good,” Lance said, letting go of Shiro’s collar, “Follow me.”

Shiro followed eagerly behind Lance as they walked down the halls to Lance’s office.

When they got there, Lance opened the door to let Shiro in before sitting at his desk chair, gesturing for Shiro to take the other seat.

Shiro, of course, did not sit in that seat. Instead moving to kneel in front of Lance.   
“Is this seat okay?”

“...Depends.”   
“On what?” Shiro asked as he moved more into the cavity between Lance’s legs.

“On if you’re going to do what you asked earlier.” Lance grinned.

“Well then I’ll take that as a yes.” Shiro said, nuzzling the growing bulge in Lance’s pants.

Lance unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, letting it flop against Shiro’s face.

“Well?” Lance asked.

Shiro seemed to just sit there blissfully for a few minutes before licking a stripe up Lance’s dick, pulling a moan out from his teacher.

Shiro’s mouth had wound its way to the head of the cock, leaving Lance wholly unprepared for when Shiro wrapped his lips around his cock. 

“Shiroo-Oh!” Lance moaned breathlessly as Shiro moved further down, “That’s it, good boy…”   
Shiro whined at that, sending vibrations down Lance’s dick that had him bucking into Shiro’s mouth.

Lance’s hand tangled itself in Shiro’s short hair, guiding him down his shaft as Shiro started to bob his head.

Lance's moans started picking up as Shiro's pace did, he started thrusting more into Shiro's mouth until he could feel himself getting close.

Then Shiro pulled off, licking his lips.

"Shiro…!" Lance glared.

“Sorry but this can't end just yet, I’ve still gotta do the other half of what I said.” Shiro smirked at Lance’s scowl.

“What?”   
“Well it’s a good thing your desk is clear," Shiro said, standing up and leaning over the desk, wiggling his clothed ass back at Lance.

Lance snorted as he got up, "And did you bring lube in case you successfully seduced me? Or were you hoping I kept some in my desk?" 

"Well do you?" Shiro grinned back at him.

"Touche." Lance said as he opened one of his drawers. "Although…"

"Yeah?" Shiro asked as Lance lubed up his cock.

"What if I didn't have any?" Lance pulled down Shiro's pants, "And had to miss out on the chance to fuck this ass?" he said giving kneading Shiro's ass.

"W-well that sounds like it would be pretty infuriating."

"You bet it does. Which means I'm going to make sure you won't forget again." Lance said, lining his dick up with Shiro's hole.

"Oh? And how do you plan to do-" Shiro began cockily just as Lance thrust in, causing Shiro to release a strangled moan.

"This is how." Lance purred, one hand remaining on Shiro's ass as the other moved up to tug at Shiro's hair.

"A-and what if-Ah!-" Shiro said as Lance continued thrusting, "I had lube in my backpack the whole time?"

"And why would you do that?" Lance cocked up an eyebrow as he lazily tugged Shiro's hair back.

Shiro moaned again, "Maybe I wanted to see what you'd do  _ professor _ ."

"I thought I was supposed to test you, not the other way around." Lance bent down to growl in Shiro's ear.

"God that has no right to sound that hot." Shiro barely whispered.

"Something wrong  _ Shirogane _ ?" Lance asked.

"Just-" Shiro grit his teeth.

"Yeeessss?" Lance said as he slowed his thrusts.

"Just fuck me harder!"

"Since you asked so nicely... I suppose so." Lance said as he started ramming into Shiro.

The room filled with Lance's grunts and Shiro's panting, the noises getting closer together as Lance kept fucking forward and Shiro started thrusting backwards.

Lance grabbed Shiro's hips, adjusting so he started hitting Shiro's prostate with every thrust. Shiro keened, bucking backwards. Stars flashed behind his eyelids as his climax washed over him. He tightened around Lance, practically screaming his name.

Lance groaned, fucking quicker as Shiro spasmed around him. His hips stuttered as he chased his end, pushing deep as he came in Shiro's tight heat.

They sat there panting for a moment.

"So," Shiro finally spoke with a grin, "When exactly can I schedule those remedial lessons?"

**Author's Note:**

> I also just got an nsfw twitter! It's @MerlinGetsNasty !


End file.
